1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydraulically operated braking system including a maser cylinder and a brake cylinder.
2. Discussion of Related Art
JP-A-7-40820 discloses an example of a hydraulic braking apparatus of the type including a master cylinder operable to generate a fluid pressure corresponding to an operating force of a manually operable brake operating member, and a brake cylinder activated with the fluid pressure generated by the master cylinder. In the braking apparatus disclosed in the above-identified publication, there are disposed a master-cylinder cut-off valve and an assisting cylinder in series connection with each other between one pressurizing chamber of the master cylinder and the brake cylinder. The assisting cylinder has a variable-volume chamber. In an anti-lock braking pressure control, the master-cylinder cut-off valve is closed to isolate the brake cylinder from the master cylinder, and the assisting cylinder is operated so as to change the volume of its variable-volume chamber, for increasing and reducing the fluid pressure in the brake cylinder, irrespective of the operating force of the brake operating member (irrespective of the fluid pressure in the master cylinder).